


Day Off (OLD)

by zungiara



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungiara/pseuds/zungiara
Summary: A day off after their promotions to just be with each other was all these two needed.





	Day Off (OLD)

On their day off, all the members take the opportunity to sleep in or go out in the city and enjoy whatever the world has to offer. For the Jaeyoon and Zuho its always an opportunity to enjoy their relationship. Being in an idol group means having to hide almost every aspect of their relationship. The members knew the two were together but to the rest of the world, they were just best friends.

It was 11:00 am on a winter morning. The sunlight tricked those who walked by the window into thinking it was a hot summer day, but the frost on the panes said otherwise. Jaeyoon was the first to wake up; to his right was a sleeping Zuho, with his hair spread across the pillow and hand on Jaeyoons waist. The elder smiled to himself, staring at him. I really got lucky, didn’t I. He stroked his soft hair gently with one hand and checked his phone with the other, looking at the tweets his group account was tagged in.

He was more than well aware that the majority of his fanbase were huge supporters of him and his older best friend Inseong. The two of them joke around a lot on stage, pretending to be lovers for fan service, but in reality, Zuho was the one. All over twitter were pictures and fan edits of them. He always found it endearing that he has so many supporters.

As he was scrolling, he saw a fancam of him and Zuho in one of the older performances for Dirty Work. Did we really have to perform that song? The video was him and Zuho acting really slutty towards each other. He tapped the video but didn’t know the audio was on. This woke Zuho up and resulted in Jaeyoon dropping his phone on his face. 

“Ouch! What the heck?” Zuho said, startled. He took the phone off his face and looked at the video. His vision was still blurry as he just woke up. He starts giggling as he saw the video. Jaeyoon, blushing, snatches the phone and gets out of bed. Zuho grabs on to his wrist to bring him back. 

“Is this what you do when I sleep Jae?” 

“Okay listen I can explain.” He takes the phone out of Jaeyoons hand. The search bar says SF9 Juho fancams.

“’Juho Fancams’ god you’re such a dork,” he says as Jaeyoon lays back down next to him. He turns off the phone and gets back into the blanket. At this point, they were facing each other again. Zuho, still groggy, plants a kiss on Jaeyoons forehead and strokes his waist.

“That was a way to wake up, wasn’t it Jae?” 

“Shut up don’t act like you don’t do the same for me.”

“I’m man enough to admit that I do. I’m not ashamed.” He says.

Jaeyoon kisses him and gets up again. “I’ll make food.”

“No~~” Zuho whines. “We can just get food from the store later come back its Saturday morning!”

He turns on the TV to the MNET channel as Jaeyoon, again, gets out of bed. They were in each other's arms, covered in layers of the blanket against the cold weather. They both start laughing as SF9 came on. “That hair was tragic for Youngbin Hyung wasn’t it?” Zuho remarks. “I don’t know you tell me purple head,” Jaeyoon says, messing up Zuhos hair. 

“You chose that color for me! At least I don’t look like cotton candy!”

“I didn’t say it was bad. I love that color on you”

“Oh, well then I love your cotton candy head.” He said kissing him yet again on the forehead.

The two boys decide to have their food delivered to them by their trusty maknae Chani. Today was indeed the best day to have a lazy day.


End file.
